1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer-based notification system and, more particularly, to a computer-based notification system configured to provide automatic notification of events to selected recipients by asynchronously transmitting selected messages thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, commercially available notification systems have been restricted to alarm systems having very limited notification capabilities. Such systems typically include a number of sensors, most commonly, either of the switch or motion type, fixedly mounted at various locations within a structure and connected to a master panel. If one of the sensors change state, for example by opening a door having a switch installed between the door and its frame, the state change is detected at the master panel. Upon detection of the state change, the master panel reports an alarm condition to a remote monitoring station using a telephone line associated therewith. Personnel at the remote monitoring station are then asked to confirm the alarm condition, most commonly by a return telephone call to the house and/or to one or more designated persons, for example, neighbors or friends of the owner of the structure. If not reassured that a false alarm has been issued, personnel at the remote monitoring Station will then dispatch an emergency vehicle to the structure.
As can be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, there are numerous shortcomings in such a system. Typically, such systems only inform the remote monitoring station that one of the sensors installed at the structure has been triggered and provides no other information regarding the type or nature of the alarm condition. The ability of the remote monitoring station to properly respond to the notification of an alarm condition is, therefore, quite constrained. If, however, detailed information related to the alarm condition itself accompanied the notification of the remote monitoring station, the ability of the remote monitoring station to respond to the notification of an alarm condition would be greatly enhanced. For example, if the information accompanying the triggering of a sensor could be individually tailored for each sensor, the recipient of such information could react based upon the exact nature of the event taking place at the structure.
Another shortcoming to such systems is that the recipient of a notification of an alarm condition rarely has the information at hand needed to determine whether the alarm is actually indicative of an emergency situation. Certain sensors, for example, pressure sensors installed between an entry door and its frame are prone to false alarms, particularly during severe or rapidly changing weather conditions. The recipient of the notification of an alarm condition, however, is rarely able to distinguish between an alarm condition issued by a sensor prone to false alarms and those issued by sensors almost always triggered by a true alarm condition requiring an emergency response. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a system capable of discerning the criticality of various alarm conditions and vary the notification process appropriately.
It can be readily seen from the foregoing that it would be desirable to provide an improved computer-based notification system for reporting the occurrence of events within a monitored structure which is capable of providing enhanced information regarding the nature of alarm conditions detected by each sensor included as part of the notification system. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an improved computer-based notification system.